Twist
by speak07
Summary: I was asked on my tumblr what would do if I came home and Twist was in my bed, and not to spare any details. Okay then     This was my response.  Twist x Human Male


My right hand moves involuntarily to pinch my left forearm. Yeah, I'm apparently not dreaming. I might be hallucinating, though. It was a pretty rough day at work after all… wasn't it? After giving my mind time to take in what my eyes are relaying to it, I speak.

My voice manages to sputter out, "T-Twist?"

She shuffles a bit on the covers and looks me in the eyes and opens her mouth. Out comes something that I could have only ever dream I would hear in my lifetime. It's not shrill, it's not annoying, it's soft and sensual. "Yesth?"

Even here and now, she is not bereft of her lisp. I smile involuntarily as the sounds absorb into my head. The little filly is actually here, she's actually in my bed. And… suddenly everything starts adding up now that my brain is no longer focused on the anomaly of a cartoon character being real. Candles? Rose petals? I smell incense and maybe… no probably not that.

I form the volition to speak once more. "Um, what are-"

She cuts me off. "Ttthh. Don't talk tho mutch. Justht come here…"

The frizzy haired foal raises a hoof and beckoned me to the bed. I've surely gone mad somewhere between my house and where I work, I can't manage any other explanation. However, I take in the whole situation. Crazy or not, I was never one to, heh, look a gift horse in the mouth.

I nodded and replied, "Of course."

Stepping on the petals strewn about the floor, I make my way to the bed and look at her again. Oh God- well, Celestia I suppose, thank you for this. Twist reaches up and pulls me forward. Her hooves are soft, nothing quite like what I was expecting. Not like a real pony at all. She applies a little pressure and I climb onto the bed with her. The little red-maned pony lies back as I crawl above her. Her eyes are so big and expressive, gazing at me through big, unfashionable glasses. They're soft and inquisitive, tender and passionate. I look at her cheeks and I can see a hint of blush fighting its way through her short coat. Her mouth is slightly open, and her small soft lips are shiny with what could be lipstick. Though, personally I believe that it's just lip gloss. Smiling, I watch as her eyes travel my features in much the same way as I did to hers. Twist blinks and her eyes are back to mine yet again. Her lips come together and she lets the sweet sounds come out again.

"Kithh me."

That's all I need to hear. The little foal pulls off her glasses and tosses them to her left. She's even more beautiful without them. I push my face to hers, my nose against the side of her tiny muzzle, as we tilt our heads. Our eyes close and our lips touch. All the nerves in my body feel it. Dreams of mine are becoming true. The sensation, the thoughts, the emotions, all of it is just so intense. I press into the kiss, softly gliding my lips along hers. This kiss could last forever, I would personally welcome it. The softness of her lips is unparalleled. We push back and forth a bit, and break the initial kiss. Several smaller kisses follow. All different angles, all different intensities. Coming up for air, I try and speak to her.

"Oh, Twist, I don't' know how… and I mean I've… I…"

She puts a hoof to the side of my face. I make a mental note of its smooth texture and then she smiles and says, "I know, sthilly. Me too."

I have no desire to be in the crawling pose above her like this so I let my arms buckle. Lying on the filly's body is unreal, even through my clothes. Her velvety coat, her cushy little tummy, her short legs. She doesn't seem to mind the weight, but I still do my best to adjust and not make her uncomfortable. She groans and I'm quick to shift myself around.

"No, it'th okay. It feelth good."

I grin and lean up and press into another kiss, this time much more exciting as I wrap my arms around her small frame and squeeze her close to my chest. On one press of our lips, I part mine wider. Repeating this with each kiss, gradually opening further, Twist was following suit. The pressure finally became agonizing and I slip the tip of my tongue into her mouth. Her body jerked slightly in response, even though she more than likely knew it was coming. I take notice of the flavor… peppermint? The little foal must have been eating peppermint sticks, no doubt ones of her own creation. I relish the taste and I know that I need more. Pushing the expedition deeper, I start to explore her mouth. She eagerly accepts my tongue and meets it with her own. Twist seems somewhat experienced at kissing, but still fumbles about with her tongue, making nervous jerky movements from time to time. It couldn't be more of a turn on. I use my own motions to help guide her. It takes her a little while, but she's soon kissing like a champ, exploring my palate, counting my teeth, drawing letters, the whole nine yards. I'm not sure how long we kiss, but it has to be at least an hour. We finally separate, panting and smiling.

She looks up at me and asks, "I wath thinking… you sthould take your clothes off."

I wasn't about to question that decision. I sit back on my knees and unbutton my shirt. Twist's eyes are on me the whole time, delicately following my movements, button by button, eager to see the secrets my clothing was hiding. It was also the first time that I had taken the opportunity to look down lower. My eyes trail down her chest, over her stomach, and down between her soft plump thighs, right to her… Twist blushed deeper and closed her legs.

"You firstht. Then me, okay?"

"Anything you want, Twist."

Funny, I mean she never has clothes on. But I wasn't going to disagree with the sweet little foal. I finish pulling my shirt off and I toss it off to the side of the bed. Smiling at Twist, I turn to my left and shift to let my legs hang off. Undoing my belt and unzipping my pants, I make the decision to just disrobe everything. There really wasn't any reason to hold back, she was more than clear with her intentions. I hook my thumbs around the waistband of my pants and boxers. Heaving a breath, I slide them both off onto the floor, letting spring free what lay within. Returning to my stance of sitting on my knees, I glance back up at Twist. Her cheeks are painted a gentle shade of crimson and her gaze is fixated between my legs. Her eyes are wide, and for the first time in this endeavor, she displays a momentary lack of confidence.

I take the opportunity. "Well, um… here's mine. What about yours?"

The frizzy-headed filly's eyes snap quickly back to my face. She smiles and does her best to regain her composure. "Yeah… sure…"

Twist swallows and then hefts a quick sigh of relief, and lets her legs open. My eyes are glued to the sight. Her lips are tiny and supple, meeting in a thin line between her thighs. Her small, uncharacteristic slit is moist and barely parted in the middle. I can't help but fix my vision on the sliver of pink, lightly glistening in the candlelight. And then I breathe. Twist's arousal is permeating the room. It's a lightly musky scent, but almost… sweet? My mouth is actually watering, I need to taste her. I need to bury my face between her legs. Leaning to a crawl again, I lay a kiss on her chest. And then another, and another. Slowly working my way down to my goal.

"Ah! That tickleth!"

The sweet little foal giggles as I plant kisses across her tummy, but soon the giggles turn into a gasp as my lips grace her thighs. I take a quick glance up at her. She's flushed and panting very lightly, her eyes are pleading with me to continue. I hover for a second or two, and then press my lips squarely on her fillyhood. She sharply takes in a breath and lets a quick moan escape her throat. Softness. Velvety, slick softness. Unable to help myself, I push the tip of my tongue into her wet heat. The taste is like nothing else I've ever experienced. I lick her again, pressing harder this time as my tongue parts her tiny, wet folds. At this point, Twist is making the cutest little sounds. Not wanting to disappoint, I keep at it, licking in earnest now. I dip my tongue into her nethers, circle around everything, and then I push upward and tease at her clit. A wonderful sensation overtakes me, the feeling of her soft forehooves on my head. She's pressing me to go on, which I could, but I have something even more exciting in mind. I reach up and take her soft forelegs in my hands, then I separate my face from that delicious little pussy of hers. She whimpers and looks at me with a wanton lust in her eyes.

I smile at her and ask, "You want something more, right?"

All she can do is nod. I crawl up between her legs and rest on my knees. My erection points forward and looms over her tight opening. She looks at it and back at me, nodding yet again. I brace myself, I couldn't be any more excited, but I can't just have it be over in mere seconds. No way.

"Okay then, Twist. Ready?"

She's beyond control at this point. "Yeth! Jutht put it in me! Pleathe, I neeeed it!"

That voice, that lisp, that command. I waste no time in complying. I grasp my member and position it at Twist's entrance, the tip spreading her outer lips open. After I take one last breath, I push into her young innocence, hard. She yelps and I moan. I curse myself internally. Why wasn't I gentler? A few tears roll down the red-headed foal's face, and she winces in pain. What the hell is wrong with me? I feel the need to shower her with apologies. Soon she cracks an eye open and looks up at me.

"It'th okay, just sthlow down a little bit…"

I nod solemnly, embarrassed that I was such an idiot. I slowly draw outward and gingerly push myself back into the filly. Twist closes her eyes tight again, but lets out a low moan. I continue the glacial pace until I think she's ready to pick up the speed. After a while, she loses the agonized expression and is panting just like before. It's time to begin actually thrusting into her, now. I pull back, feeling her tight foal pussy gripping my cock, begging me not to leave. I pause for a second, then grunt loudly as I pierce her depths. She squeals, and it is the most arousing sound to ever enter my ears. The little filly cries out, reaching upwards for me. I begin a rhythm, grinding my way deeper into her young body. I smirk as I see Twist's forelegs outstretched reaching for me. I pound into her a few more times, then grant her wish. Leaning on her, we are in full missionary position and the pace increases. Her moans, her delicate, lispy squeals. Everything began to culminate. It wouldn't be long, now.

"Ah! Ah! AH! Don't thtop! PLEATHE!"

Her little tongue was lolling out of her mouth, there were tear stains on her cheeks, and her scent was flooding every sense in my body. I couldn't think, my mind was too clouded with pleasure. I hammer away at her pussy, moaning and crying out her name. Her squeals and cries become strained mewling. I felt her whole body tense up and see her eyes shoot open only to close tightly. Twist lets out a loud cry and suddenly everything was wet below. That was the breaking point. I cry out her name one last time and bury myself as deep as I can into her body. My whole body tightens up and my vision goes blank. It was as if any orgasm I felt in my life was nothing but practice for this one. My nerves explode, and I shoot my seed deep inside her. Pulse after pulse, I feel the spasms as I paint her insides white. As everything comes back into focus, I collapse to my right, beside her. My cock slips out with a wet sound and my bed becomes stained with the mixture dripping from her lower region. We both pant loudly, breathing hard and holding each other.

Twist looked up at me and then buried her cute little muzzle in the bend of my neck. She managed to squeak out, "Oh Celethtia… it wasth better than I ever imagined…"

The experience was ethereal. This pony who I have had so many dirty fantasies about, had come into my house and asked me to make love to her. I wanted no explanation, I wanted no story, I just knew I wanted her to stay. Forever.


End file.
